


【C版/天红】野马。

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: M/M, 含天红拆卸, 少量威红暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 说明：背景和创作灵感来自于C天火的官方重涂玩具“天影”，其资料上表明此涂装为天火在狂派卧底时期的造型。本篇与A/E版无关。





	【C版/天红】野马。

“你果然是习惯用右手开枪，”湿热柔软的舌尖绕上天火的食指——那里有着因经年持枪而造成的磨损，天火沉默着，控制着自己不去看红蜘蛛的表情，那熟悉的，高傲的，充满嘲讽的表情，他…

“怎么了，副，司，令，官，”狂派航空指挥看着他窘迫的样子，钳着他的手腕迫使他将手一路下移，最终降落在自己的下腹上。

“开枪吧，”他危险而又美丽的旧情人说，“朝这里。”

“长官让我给你挑个趁手的，”蓝色飞机指着武器库里陈列的各式各样的大小枪炮，“天...欸，你叫天什么来着？”

“天影，惊天雷长官。”暗黄涂装的运输机站得笔直。

“哦对，天影，你惯用哪只手？”

“左手，惊天雷长官。”

“恩...”惊天雷想了想，挑出一把轻型脉冲枪，利落地扔了过来。

枪在空中画出一道漂亮的弧线，而后被天影劈手利落地接住。

“啧，菜鸟，有两下子，”惊天雷点点头，“红蜘蛛长官会很欣赏你的...喂喂！”蓝色战机一面甲不忍直视，“炉渣，真是经不起夸...你枪口拿反了...别推那里，会走火！你烧成废铁我可没法交代。”

“抱歉，长官。”天影马上停止了动作，恭敬地垂下头雕，“天影只是...好奇，初来乍到，还请长官多多关照。”

这一声声诚恳的长官唤得在惊天雷听来是极为舒服，也不好再说他什么，“算了，你们这种没打过仗的就是容易好奇...好奇害死人，记住了？”惊天雷拍了拍天影的肩甲，“加油干，新人，我要去向红蜘蛛长官汇报事情，先走了。”

“是，长官，天影谨记在芯。”暗黄色的运输机恭敬地让开身体，让蓝色飞机先走出武器库的门，自己再随后带上了门。

门关上的那一刻，天影的余光里，角落里的摄像头幽光一闪。

天影。他走在狂派的基地里，回味着这个名字。他出身平民，来自一座因战争而毁灭在赛博坦版图上的小城，他与他的一位挚友流亡至此地，却不幸被卷入狂博交战战场。交战中，他的挚友被博派领袖的流弹击中而死。痛恨让他欲加入狂派为友人复仇。他痛恨虚伪的和平主义，崇尚强大的力量。

看看，他从骨子里就该成为霸天虎。

完美的故事。天影在芯里想着。这个“故事”他和擎天柱斟酌了数月之久，力求让这个卧底身份滴水不漏。上一次的交战让双方都损失惨重，狂派正在招募兵力，此时潜入敌方内部，正是个好时机。

天火，我们需要你。擎天柱在密线里这样告诉他。  
狂派损失惨重，博派也好不到哪里去。为他秘密开启的那次太空桥耗费了基地巨大的能量，他不能辜负这份信任。

他不能。

他改换了容貌和涂装，改换了声线，改换了身份，众所周知博派的预备指挥官天火尚远在数万光年外的星系。而天影不过是一个急于复仇急于立功的菜鸟。

菜鸟伪装成老手不容易，老手伪装成菜鸟则很有趣。天影回想着惊天雷方才的表情，在芯里默默一笑，但想起那幽光一闪的摄像头，火种里却不免又沉了一沉。

红蜘蛛，他咀嚼着这个名字，轻手轻脚推开自己舱室的门，而后反锁上，这里是唯一没有被监控的地方，至少现在没有。

狂派的二把手。航空指挥官。比威震天更难把握的家伙。他尚未和此人交过手，却也从所掌握的资料，和博派众人的口中大概有了些了解。

在秘密筹备的数月里，他整夜反复地观看战友保存下来的与红蜘蛛的对战影像。那些珍贵的影像，有些甚至是已牺牲的战友最后留下的。

远在星外这些年，内战竟已惨烈至此。他忍不住握紧拳头，任由指尖掐进掌心。

红蜘蛛的每一次翻转，每一次爬升，他变形的形态，他航炮的轨迹，他的战斗习惯、他的生活习性，这些东西从数据板上的文字、液晶屏上的图像变成数据流，导进他的核心硬盘里。这些数据在来到这里前他早已烂熟于芯。但这还不够。

红蜘蛛比威震天更难把握，但在某些意义上，却也比威震天更容易突破。这些数据还远远不足以保证博派的胜利，他还需要更多信息，有关红蜘蛛的信息，有关威震天的信息，有关狂派的军事机密的信息。

他还需要更多。

天影观察着、记录着，每一天，他都会在这份宝贵的数据中再增添一些东西，然后隔一段时间，将他们用特殊的加密方式通过秘密信道送出去。

这些东西他有一天会用到。他的战友们有一天会用到。  
他的身上寄托着战友的希望。他很清楚这一点。  
而他更清楚的是，那一天，不会太远。

天火深深地置换了一下，试图将自己从这段记忆中抽离出来，可红蜘蛛却没给他太多反应的时间。

他的下颌被冰凉的手指掐住了。

“你到底想怎…”天火还没说完，红蜘蛛就熟练地打开了他的面罩，强硬地将手指顶进他的口腔，他晃动头雕和脖颈想要把异物赶出去，却无济于事。

航空参谋保养良好的光滑手指灵巧地与天火的金属软舌交缠在一起，口舌缠绕间水声粘连。电解液不听使唤地从他唇角溢出来，顺着他的脖颈流进线缆深处。

“操。”红蜘蛛忽得退了出来，天火咬破了他的指尖。

霸天虎航空参谋捻了捻手上的伤口。而天火只是无声地偏过头，回敬以沉默。

“想杀我就快点。”天火的口腔里弥漫上铁锈味，“我不记得你这么有耐心。”

他以为红蜘蛛会发怒，会给他一拳或是别的什么。

可红蜘蛛只是笑了笑，“以前你这张嘴，可是很会说漂亮情话的。”

而后三色战机俯下身，解锁了他的对接组件。

“你到底...想要怎么样？”绿色运输机沙哑着问。

霸天虎副指挥笑了，“你猜。”

铁锈味。天火尚还记得那个味道。

彼时他坐在舱室里，咬着金属绷带为自己血流如注的肩部包扎。狂派不似博派，没有专门的医疗护理人员，但这难不倒天火。刀口淬了火，反手插进肩部装甲一转，一挑，也就几秒钟的事。以他的阶级也不足以申请只有高级军官才能用的镇痛剂，但这点疼对天火来说不算什么。

刀锋割开金属肌肉的时候他将那声闷哼咽了下去，一转。一挑，染血的子弹便落在他掌心，天火的手指甚至是有些温情地抚摸过那颗光滑的金属体，试图在上面找出一丝让他熟悉的气息。

这片黑暗又冰冷的虎穴里，这颗子弹是唯一和他过去有着联系的东西。  
它来自他曾经身份里最亲近也是最敬仰的人。  
而天火现在只希望这枚子弹能不辜负他所付出的这一切。

白日的战斗中，他和惊天雷作为红蜘蛛的僚机出战，可原本策划好的伏击却反被博派包围，失利之下狂派节节败退。

操。跟他妈有内鬼似的。惊天雷在私人通讯频道里啐了一口，新人，跟上了，别被打成筛子！随即抖了抖机翼，一个翻转，追着他们的长机而去。

他连忙跟上。

他们的长机显然不想也不甘就此罢休，三色战机紧咬在擎天柱的后面，红蜘蛛连续攻击了擎天柱几次，而后找到了博派领袖的一个破绽，内线频道里他听见红蜘蛛命令惊天雷抓住破绽给予擎天柱致命一击，可蓝色飞机却错失良机，反而被擎天柱的脉冲枪击中。

内线里传来惊天雷坠机的尖叫，以及红蜘蛛冰冷的声线。  
唤着他的名字。

天影。

他芯中一悚。  
惊天雷已经错失良机，那么现在，就是测试他忠诚的最佳时刻。

再下一次红蜘蛛引得擎天柱露出破绽，他就必须做出点什么，来博得这份信任——他卧底成功最重要的一环。不痛不痒的攻击骗不过红蜘蛛的光镜，必须动真格。

攻击擎天柱，换做过去，他宁可击碎自己的火种。但现在情况不同，领袖的嘱咐“一切以卧底任务优先”仿佛就在昨天，天火犹豫着将脉冲加到了全功率，铤而走险此事若成，在狂派的确会是大功一件，但如果——如果擎天柱真的因此被擒，所有的工作就是得不偿失。

攻，或不攻。  
他内芯焦灼。

三架飞机在海上互相胶着时，擎天柱忽然调转方向，垂直向下俯冲，他芯念一动，抢在红蜘蛛半个机身前跟了上去，没入海水的一瞬间，擎天柱向他发出了一枚导弹，天火切换成主形态闪身避开，那一瞬间他看见擎天柱的光镜。那双金黄色的，深邃而又温和的光镜望着他，不发一语，却仿佛在鼓励他，放手一搏吧，别为我担心。

但天火只是坚定地摇了摇头。而后转身启动推进器反身向海平面冲上去。

电光火石间，他的领袖已心下了然。擎天柱的光镜缩紧了一瞬，而后没有犹豫——也没有时间再犹豫——随着他向海上浮去。

博派指挥官豁然出水，出水瞬间连发三枚热追踪导弹。三声呼啸，第一发他没能避开，升降舵上挨了一下。第二发他忍痛偏开一个了一个角度，烧灼的温度擦着他的副翼而过。正待他回身去看第三枚，却发现导弹偏了一个很小的角度，轨迹的模拟指向他身后的三色战机——

这第三枚，却是冲着红蜘蛛而去的。

狂派不似博派，没有专门的医疗护理人员。暗黄涂装的飞机费力地试图将手绕到背后将绷带打结，却总也弄不好——

一双冰凉的手搭上他的肩甲，他悚然地几乎要弹起，却听那双手的主人出声，“蠢货。”

熟悉的声线，天影芯下了然。“红蜘蛛长官，您怎么会——”他的声音小了下去，“会出现在属下这里。”

“蠢货。”红蜘蛛的声线依旧没有起伏，他的手绕过天影肋下，打了个漂亮的军用医疗结，“你没有关舱门，你血的味道，我从大门口就能闻到了。”

“抱...抱歉。”天影垂着光镜。

突然，一个冰冷而锐利的物体贴上脖颈，他不由得瑟缩了一下。

“放松。”

针头刺进他颈侧的能量管，有什么温热的液体注射了进来。天影没敢动，脊背绷得笔直，任凭红蜘蛛的掌心在他脆弱的后颈上摩挲着。

那掌心是冷的，冰冷的。却让他火种里炸开一道烈焰。

银色的试管被红蜘蛛随意地抛在地上。天影瞟了一眼，是高级军官才能享有的镇痛剂。但即便是高级军官才能享有，在资源如此匮乏的当下，每位军官享用的配给也极少。且后方补给尚未到达，未来战事难测，在此境况可以说是——

可以说是用一支少一支。

他芯中微震，低声道，“谢谢。”

红蜘蛛却好像不太在意这个，他只是站在天影面前，居高临下地望着他，仿佛在思考什么。

于是狭小的空间里，两人就这么沉默着。

就在天影打算说点什么来缓和一下气氛的时候，红蜘蛛出声了。

“你今天为我挡枪的行为...”航空指挥的声音懒洋洋的，却足以让他火种几乎惊跳出来，“可真像一个博派。”

刹那间，天火整套神经系统都绷紧了。

他僵硬着背脊，勉强咳了两声，置换间带着铁锈和腥热的血气，“红蜘蛛长官，您说笑了。”

可红蜘蛛只是唇角泛起了一抹笑意。

“蠢货。”他说。

这是红蜘蛛今天第三次，对天影用这个词。

三色战机俯下身，手臂环绕过他的脖颈，语气说不出的轻佻，却分明是陈述句，“你很喜欢我。”

红蜘蛛的置换气息喷吐在他的颈侧。

急促的。汹涌的。灼热的。

“我...”天影放在膝头的双手不受控制地微颤着，他努力调整着开始急促起来的置换频率，暗黄涂装的运输机闭上光镜，“属下...属下不敢。”

他看上去，就像一个初涉情场的菜鸟。

红蜘蛛却吃吃地笑了起来。

“我听说博派是绝不会与狂派对接的，”航空指挥官紫色的光镜在黑暗里闪烁着意味不明的光芒，“当然，我还知道，赛博坦人有一种对接组件病症。”

“那么，”冰冷的手指点上他胸口的紫色标志，却让他火种没来由地染上炙热的温度，“天影，你是哪一种呢。”

是从具体哪一天开始的。天火记不太清了。  
从哪一天开始，记录红蜘蛛的数据从任务变成本能的习惯。  
他记不太清了。

红蜘蛛的每一次翻转，每一次爬升，他变形的形态，他航炮的轨迹，他的战斗习惯、他的生活习性，他的性格，他的脾气，他的优雅，他的暴行，他幽深而冰冷的光镜。他沙哑而低沉的声音。他飞扬的机翼。他跋扈的表情。红蜘蛛的每一个动作。每一个习惯。每一个细节——

这些东西他有一天会用到。可他开始祈祷不是今天。他也希望不是明天。

但不管他是否祈祷，是否希望，有些事情总会发生。

总是会的。

再一次他向擎天柱秘密汇报之后，他的领袖一反常态地沉默了许久，而后告诉他，他是否没有意识到，他自己在汇报的时候，避开了一些他曾惯常用于描述红蜘蛛的那些尖锐、负面的词汇。

他们向来因为避免被窃听而严格控制着通讯时长。但那天向来谨慎的博派领袖一反常态地对他的副手说了比平时更长的话。他的领袖语重心长地告诉他，无论避开那些词汇是出自刻意还是无意，他都希望，他的老朋友别掺杂太多额外的感情。

“别爱上他，”擎天柱的声音像一记闷锤，重击在他的火种上——

“如果你还没有的话。”

天影。天影。遮蔽天空的影子。

他能遮蔽这基地里别人的眼。但他能遮蔽自己的芯么。

“那小子对你很不一般。”威震天掐着红蜘蛛的下颌。

“虚情假意。”红蜘蛛懒洋洋地仰着头雕，回应着威震天的索取。

“我看你对他也不太一般。”

“逢场作戏。”三色战机笑起来。他的嘴唇纤薄而美丽，却没有什么温度。

逢场作戏。威震天咀嚼着这个词。

那么，他对自己也是逢场作戏么。

狂派领袖掐着红蜘蛛下颌的手不觉开始用力，“红蜘蛛，你忠于我吗。”

“那是当然。”红蜘蛛面甲上纹丝不动，可威震天却总觉得那目光深处有着一闪而过的无声嘲讽。可当他又惊又怒地想要捕捉时，那薄薄的嘲讽便转瞬无踪了。

狂派领袖只觉自己问了个没趣问题。

“为什么不杀了他，”狂派领袖捏着身下人精巧的下颌，“你分明知道他的芯思。”

“当然，”红蜘蛛曲起一只手臂枕在后颈，另一只手握上威震天掐着他下颌的手腕，冰凉手指上的柔劲化去了威震天一半的力道，“杀与不杀，他都得不到他想要的东西，而不杀他，您将会得到您最想获得的，博派的机密。”

“我也希望‘他’知道这一点，”威震天轻声说，手指放开红蜘蛛，转而点上副官的火种舱，语气意有所指，“‘他’得不到‘他’想要的东西。”

狂派领袖没有明确指出这个‘他’是谁。红蜘蛛火种微震，面上却迅速巧笑道，“当然，我总归属于您。”

总归属于我。威震天想着。身下人的笑让他捉摸不透。

你这辈子，真芯过吗。

威震天有些烦躁，一瞬间他几乎想要把这位高傲的副官的装甲撕碎，来看看里面装的是怎样的火种——

“怎么了，首领，”他的航空指挥懒洋洋地开口了，潮湿的紫色光镜闪烁着情欲、狡黠以及威震天熟悉的嘲讽，“又搞不定我了吗？”

门外传来仓皇离去的脚步声。很轻，却逃不过红蜘蛛敏锐的接收器。  
三色战机闭上光镜，喘息着再一次绞紧了输出管。

我这辈子，真芯过吗。

天火吞下一声惊喘。  
因为红蜘蛛一低头，就将他已经开始半充能的管线含进了口中。  
温热湿滑的熟悉感觉险些让天火当场失声叫出来。还好，忍住了。他有些庆幸，却瞟见那双幽深的紫色光镜正盯着自己瞧。饶是红蜘蛛没说话——当然，他现在也说不了话。  
但天火读出了明明白白的讽刺。

你太逊了。他从红蜘蛛的眼神里读出这四个字。

红蜘蛛跪坐在天火腿间吞吐着，他喉部的肌肉挤压着管线的头部，一只手有技巧地撸动着，红蜘蛛接口部位的护甲有意无意地蹭过他的大腿。那短暂的相触又分离的温度，那滚烫的温度不可避免地在他处理器里自动调取出一些久远的碎片。起伏的机翼，交缠的人影，失焦的光镜。他奋力想要赶走那些碎片。  
对方却像知道他芯思一般忽得深深地将管线吞到了底。  
他终究没能压住那声深喘。  
该死...天火在芯里发出一声叹息。

他彻底硬了。

博派副指挥官有些气恼，“你玩够了吗。”话一出口他也不禁惊觉，自己的声线已经沙哑至如此境地。

而仿佛是回应般的，他听见红蜘蛛含着管线含糊不清地低笑了一下。

本是极暧昧的行为，却让他背脊忍不住发寒。

红蜘蛛直起身来，他的管线滑出了托槽，管壁上暗紫色的光轨因为情动而微微地闪烁着，在黑暗的空间中泛着暧昧的荧光。

随即，三色战机沉下机体，向充能完毕的管线坠了下去。

完全充能的输出管逐一碾过红蜘蛛甬道的所有传感节点。灭顶而上的快感让天火终于没能抵抗住本能发出了一声低吟，而这声呻吟又因巨大的羞耻在尾音降调为一声呜咽。天火咬死牙关，强迫自己，绝不再发出一点声音。现在唯一能乞求的，就是红蜘蛛快点满足，然后对他失去兴趣。

红蜘蛛的机体微微抖动着，一只手握住自己的前端抚慰着自己，他仰着头小声而快慰地低喘着，扬起的副翼随着主人的律动而无声地轻颤着，冷凝液从他优美弧度的脖颈上流下来，落在他们灼热的交合部位。三色战机的置换逐渐急促起来，风道里溢出潮湿而又炙热的气体，他——

他近乎是疯狂地掠夺着天火次级油箱里的最后的能量，而不给对方任何余地喘息，丰厚黏腻的液体随着抽送的动作顺着两人交合的部位不断地往下流，散发出勾人极致的暧昧腥甜气息。

天火仿佛同时身处地狱和天堂，痛苦和快感交织着鞭挞着他的神经，他不知道这样的过程持续了多久，他在红蜘蛛身下颤抖着，他的双膝战栗着，他想要挣脱，想要结束这场酷刑——

但也要他可以。

被电子锁铐着的机体。被红蜘蛛的压制。他不堪重负的传感器。他的旧情人上下起伏的机体都彰示着一个事实——

这场刑罚还远远未完。

屈辱，愤怒，痛苦，不甘一齐涌上他的处理器。但更让他绝望的，是自己火种深处那愈发让他不能自拔的快感和渴望。  
那是刻在赛博坦种族底层协议深处最本能的欲求。

他不知道红蜘蛛最后会怎么处置自己。他唯一能确定的就是，红蜘蛛不会吻他。  


红蜘蛛从来没有吻过他。

以前没有。现在也不会。

天影带着最后的情报仓皇地离开狂派基地那天，下起了暴雨。

离完成卧底任务只差最后一步他却无法不犹豫。他美丽而又危险的上司，他拼尽全力骗过的人。对你的任务对象动情是不可饶恕的事情，但这个世界上总有哪怕是博派的副指挥官也控制不了的东西。

在快回到博派基地的时候他被击落了。

红蜘蛛的第一发航炮击中了他的机翼，第二发是侧腹。然后他坠机了，砸在地面上。而后红蜘蛛也降落下来。

天火半跪在地上，暴雨冲刷着他的目镜，他奋力再一次对焦，重新清晰起来的视野里，三色战机迎面向他走过来。

然后是第三发。第四发。第五发。第六发。第七发。  
直到他再也站不起来。

暗黄涂装的运输机仰面卧倒在积水里，铁锈味的雨点砸在他身上，汇入从他伤口涌出来的鲜血，再蜿蜒开去，流过他胸口的紫色标志，最后在红蜘蛛脚下汇成一滩血泊。

他等着最后一击。

但狂派的航空指挥却没有再看他一眼，他只是接通了一个通讯。红蜘蛛没有用内线模式，于是天火听见他一字一句地说：“威震天首领，红蜘蛛向您汇报...”

一道惊雷轰然打下来，映亮了三色战机的惨笑，“博派基地位置已确认。”

他的声线陌生而又冰冷。

很多天后天火在修复舱里醒来的时候，擎天柱委婉地告诉他，他获取的情报被人为刻意处理过，绝大部分关键信息都是伪造的。博派已经换了新的基地。而原基地暴露的原因，是天火身上的追踪器。

追踪器埋在他胸甲下，很深，是最靠近火种舱的位置。

天火被救回来的时候已经没有了意识。  
21处弹孔，血就像泉水一样流了急救员满手满身。年轻的助理医师发着抖给他递止血钳和纱布一边问他不会...不会死吧，急救员没好气地瞪了他一眼，要死也是那个炉渣先死。

何至如此。急救员一枚一枚地往外取子弹，每一颗子弹掉在助理的托盘里发出当啷一声脆响，他都要把这句话在芯里再过一遍。

何至如此。击中侧腹的那枚已经让天火失去了行动力。但后面还有十九发。

何至如此。

最重的、也是最后击中一处的子弹，埋在天火的火种舱旁边。很深，但幸在未曾伤及火种。而急救员取出这颗子弹的时候，发现了埋在火种舱旁边的追踪器。

博派众人庆幸他们的战友捡了条命，又纷纷痛咒红蜘蛛不得好死。急救员却有些困惑，以弹道和伤口的检测结果来看，当时红蜘蛛距离天火不会超过五米，且天火处于相对静止状态。这样的条件下，红蜘蛛不可能失手...或者说，不该失手。

他想问发生了什么。可他看着副指挥官有些失魂落魄的样子，却终于将疑问咽了回去。

在维修仓里躺了数个大周期后，天火痊愈了。在全体博派的见证下，他被正式提拔为副指挥官，擎天柱亲自为他的副手授勋。在此次卧底任务中，他获取的大量宝贵资料让博派接连拔取了狂派数个据点，而他的勇气和牺牲精神，也让他无愧于这份荣誉。

染血的暗黄涂装成为过去，鲜红的博派标志熠熠生辉。掌声中，天火将手放在火种舱的位置，向他的领袖宣誓。

那里的芯片早已被挖出来了，但伤痕，永远都无法修复。

而天火无论如何也想不起来，红蜘蛛到底是什么时候埋下的这枚追踪器。他的记忆扇区一片混沌，能拼凑起来的碎片，不过是他们无数次缠绵过的床榻，和从未接过吻的嘴唇。

是的，红蜘蛛从来没有吻过他。以前没有。现在也不会。

但他错了。

红蜘蛛的亲吻落在他的唇角。  
那吻是冷的，冰冷的，却在他火种里炸开一道烈焰。几乎击溃了他最后的理智。

温柔转瞬即逝。红蜘蛛掐着他的下颌，强硬地顶开他的齿关和他接吻。他们的金属软舌正交缠在一起，红蜘蛛肆无忌惮地在湿热的口腔中搅动着，模仿着交媾的频率舔舐着他的唇齿，天火的处理器被吻得阵阵发晕，潮红从他面甲一直泛到脖颈。

红蜘蛛的接口正紧紧地包裹着他的输出管，对方不断地变换着角度，推挤着、吮吸着体内的炙热，他细窄的腰肢正上下起伏着，迎合着身下输出管的火热吞吐，湿热的快感让天火也无法控制地溢出低沉的喘息——

那是刻在赛博坦种族底层协议深处最本能的欲求。

“唔...”天火克制着，努力将闷吟压入咽喉深处。他奋力地想在几欲失智的状态下保持一丝清明，声音却无法控制的沙哑的不像话，“杀了我...”

“我可真爱你这样，”霸天虎航空参谋压低机体，贴着天火的音频接收器上反复地吞咬、舔舐着，低哑的声音贴着他的接收器道，“再叫大声点，像你过去那样。”

愤怒、羞耻和情欲在天火的处理器中做着博弈，他湿润的光镜有些失焦地望着红蜘蛛，他——

“怎么了，天火，是只在擎天柱面前才能叫出来吗，”红蜘蛛的引擎暧昧地轻颤着，滑腻的泡沫随着管线的进出，从他们交合的部位溢出来，又被再一次推挤进去。“做他的副官，也包括身体服务吗，恩？”

“别废话，”天火关闭了光镜。“红蜘蛛，杀了我。”

“没意思。”红蜘蛛扣紧了天火的腰甲将他用力撞向自己，来自火种深处最原始的需求到达了最高点，极致压紧的愉悦感将他们共同推上了过载的顶峰——

我的火种和欲念哪。  
我的罪恶和灵魂。

感受到体内注入的热量，红蜘蛛的光镜因剧烈的快感而闪烁了几下，随着他再一次重重地下坠，三色战机发声器深处溢出了一声沉沉的叹息。他过载了。红蜘蛛握着前端的手颤抖了一下，随即那里喷射出了几股交合液，射在了天火胸前的博派标志上。

那标志是红的，鲜红的，刺得红蜘蛛光镜发痛。

天火等待着，等待着红蜘蛛终于觉得无趣。可红蜘蛛并没有满足的样子。他平复了一下置换频率，冰凉的手指恶作剧一般地掐了一下天火半软的管子，指腹碾过管线头部残留的交合液，牵连出一条粘腻的线。

“啧，真脏。”嘲讽的语气不知是自言自语，还是在对俘虏，航空指挥官一手掐着天火的下颌，将滑腻的液体尽数抹在了他的光镜上。

天火说不出话，也没有力气再说。他偏过头去，不再看对方那轻蔑的表情。疲惫的机体和刚过载的回路未来得及回复，但红蜘蛛并不会温情到给他时间喘息。

被自己的交合液模糊的视野里，天火看见，红蜘蛛再一次坐在了他身上。

是这样的，红蜘蛛从来不会满足，任何事。

天火感觉自己的意识仿佛抽离开去，茫然间只能感觉到痛苦混合着快感中，他的管线再一次不由自己地开始充能。纵然他徒劳地用尽最后一丝可怜的理智去排斥，可他的对接阵列，以及那些埋藏在他记忆扇区的过往不会骗人。

它们从不说谎。

那些痛苦和挣扎是真的。那些暴雨与鲜血是真的。那些假意逢迎的温情是真的。那些灼伤火种的背叛是真的。那些向彼此举起的枪口是真的。那些不堪回首的过往，都是真的。

但那些热切。那些悸动。那些选择。那些放弃。那些转瞬而逝的芯情。那些说不出口的话语。

我说它们也是真的。我说它们都是真的。

你信我么。

敌军出现在红色危险范围内的时候惊天雷意识到这下真的出大事了。蓝色战机急急忙忙撞开门的时候，红蜘蛛正站在房间中间，用织物擦拭着自己。倒也没刻意回避他。惊天雷不敢看长官身后那个人，只得快速汇报了一下紧迫的情势。一边强迫自己光镜不要因为长官身上暧昧的痕迹而乱瞟。

普神在上，惊天雷想，他真的只想安心多活几年。

“蠢货，为什么不早通报？”红蜘蛛的声音带着压抑的薄怒，“我说过，有任何风吹草动，第一时间告诉我。”

“我...”惊天雷垂下头雕，有苦不敢言，他倒是早就想通报来着，可到了门口，他敏锐的接收器就告诉他，早通报是死。晚通报也是死。既然横竖是死，惊天雷选择晚点死。而此时比起逼近基地的敌军，他倒是可怜了一秒一旁的博派副指挥官。他偷偷用余光瞟了一眼，那架绿色运输机毫无声息地躺在地上，唯有他微微亮着的暗红色目镜，暗示了这房间里还有第三个活人的事实。

正在惊天雷满脑子天马行空的时候，红蜘蛛已经整理好了装甲。

“要带上俘虏吗，前辈，”惊天雷苦着脸，“怕不是有点重——”抱怨的尾音还没拖完，就见红蜘蛛光镜暗了暗，“威震天在找我。”

太空桥光环开启，三色战机一跃，便消失在光芒里。

“欸前辈等等我——”算了，没有时间再理会俘虏，惊天雷急急忙忙地变形赶上去，火种里带着一丝疑惑——这次红蜘蛛提起威震天大人的名字时居然没有用尊称。但是，那又怎么样呢。

蓝色战机匆匆地冲进即将关闭的太空桥，他满处理器都是逃过一劫的庆幸和欢喜。自然也就没把红蜘蛛说“蠢货”时，眼神里一闪即逝的东西，放在芯上了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、部分理应用硅基表达的，因个人倾向，在此文中采用碳基表达方式。如对“血”的描述以及部分骂人词汇。  
2、原作里出现过天火右手持枪以及双手分别持双枪的桥段，在此设定为他更常用右手。


End file.
